Personal computers are utilized in a variety of work, home and other numerous applications. Image forming devices have enjoyed continued and expansive growth along with the growth of personal computers. The usage of personal computers and image forming devices has expanded to numerous countries having wide ranging climates and environmental conditions. Accordingly, image forming devices are subjected to a wide range of environmental conditions in common use.
During development, image forming devices are tested in a wide range of environmental conditions to assure proper operations. Environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity may greatly impact the operation of various components within the image forming devices. For example, rubber compounds utilized within media handling components are effected by environmental conditions. Accordingly, testing to assure operations in a wide range of environmental conditions is desired.
Typically, manufacturers do not have appropriate information to tailor testing and accordingly devices are tested in all possible environmental conditions for proper operation although the image forming devices may never be utilized in many of the tested environmental conditions. For example, exemplary temperature ranges for testing include 10° C. to 35° C. and perhaps 10% to 80% relative humidity even though image forming devices may only be used within subsets of the wide ranges of temperature and humidity. Such extensive testing of image forming devices over such a wide range of conditions is time consuming and expensive.